Illuminated Illusions
by QueenOfCitrus
Summary: GinHitsu: Hitsugaya's always known that there's nothing as lethal as an illusion. Gin's betrayed Sereitei and his lover along with it, and the mirage of what they had has been shattered to pieces in one single night when captains turned against captains and conspiracies were unraveled. What happens, though, when one night Hitsugaya's personal Illusion shows up uninvited? M-rated
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Yes, another experiment! I'm going for writing a story in Present Tense this time, so tell me how it sounds. It's going to be a two-shot or a three shot, with a lemon, of course. I would've published it later and I would've made it longer, but I'm going on a 4 day school trip and I wanted to leave you guys something before I go. *sheepish grin* It takes place immediately after Aizen's big betrayal... thing. But I think it'll be pretty clear once you start reading. Anyway, make me happy, okay? Please?_**

**_Also, Doublebend, my friend, this is for you. :)  
><em>**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

><p>Illuminated Illusions<p>

Part 1

Hitsugaya Toushiro has always known that there's nothing as lethal as an illusion. The illusion is like a poison to the mind, a veil that falls over a man's eyes, grasping, squeezing and clutching, creeping underneath the skin, deeper and deeper, till there's not a single cell in the entire body that hasn't been infected. It's a deceitful lie that cannot be found until it's too late, a venomous spider bite at the back of your neck that, much like fever, causes the most dangerous delusion_: trust_. It might grow, develop gradually into predilection, it may blossom into care… sometimes even love. But how real it is, or how much destruction it has cost – that a man can never gauge until it's too late. An illusion repudiates all accusations, no matter how salient or brash they are, and it creates an image, so strong, so resilient against any perusals and suspects, that even the most observant eyes miss. Even the most suspicious lips remain silent in denial. Even the sharpest mind evades the obvious…

An illusion can embezzle the very essence of what one is. It steals little by little of a man's sober-mindedness, lulling the senses to sleep, as only a gentle lover could. Like a mid-desert mirage, it deforms, and twists, and shapes, until, similarly to a slithery snake, it sheds its skin, adopting another form, another face. An illusion coos lies into your ear, it whispers hoarsely next to your neck, and calls those battered susurrations _secrets_, _our secrets. _And you believe, oh, how selflessly you believe that, and keep the secret clasped securely next to your heart, willingly fooling yourself into thinking that you've got something special. That you've achieved something unique and different that no one else can ever have.

Toushiro knows better know. He's learned what it means to walk with your eyes blinded and your hands bound behind your back, he still feels the burns of the betrayal, smoldering holes into his cold flesh day by day. It doesn't make it better than that no one ever knew, that no one's ever suspected what was going on, and that looking now at how pitifully he's pining away, wilting like a broken flower, they all assume it's Hinamori he's worried about. Momo is and always has been his sister, and he loves her more than he can possibly say. But it's not her that's been keeping him awake at night, the one that's made his heart ache so badly he can't breathe, he can't speak, he can't walk… He refuses to be touched and he's swat away so many friendly hands from his shoulder, from landing there in an attempt to express support, that he can't possibly count them anymore. He knows people are now torn between feeling sympathy towards him and wanting to slap him again and again, in pathetic hopes to get him back to his senses. Hitsugaya Toushiro's so cold they say, so cold… And they are right. He _is_ cold. His body's been freezing for so long now, he doesn't know if he's ever going to feel warm again. The pain has soaked all the way to the core of his bones and it hurts to move, to live, to fight. He wants his Illusion back and he hates himself so badly for it, he wants to scream and claw his useless heart out of his chest… But he can't.

He wants Gin back.

When they first started this… this strange _thing_ between them, it was just a game. Ichimaru would chase him, tease him, embarrass him and then chuckle that annoying little chuckle, making Hitsugaya want to yell in frustration. The young captain shouted numerous times, chasing the fox away again and again, until it finally dawned on him that he had stopped wanting to shoo the man away long ago. True, Gin would always perplex and irritate him beyond belief, but those _tiny little touches_, those eyes, undressing him even in the thickest darkness, that breath, dancing along the boy's white skin, those were the most sinfully delicious sensations Toushiro had ever felt before. And the more they played, the strangest their game seemed to grow. The supposedly 'accidental' brushes would drawl deliberately, the sharp words would soften into ambiguous suggestions and their meetings would grow more frequent. Then the people around them would become less and less and less…

Until one night, there was no one, nobody at all in sight. Hitsugaya remembers resisting at first, stepping back, recoiling from the approaching hands. He remembers the confusion and the fear, but also the _excitement_ and the _desire_ to _see_ more, _feel_ more, _explore_ more. He remembers how good it felt to submit to another man's will and just let go, let the shell shatter beyond the butterfly kisses. He recalls how loud he moaned and how hard he clawed against Gin's chest, and how tightly he clutched the sheets… how softly, yet desperately he begged. The completion he has memorized the best. The hot, primal feeling of union, of warmth, that spread all across his body, to the very tips of his toes and fingers, he holds that so dearly, so selfishly to the very depths of his soul, that even the sharpest blade cannot pierce far enough to reach his treasure. He craves that sensation more than anything else now, he yearns to have it back, experience it all over again, and it's killing him to know that it would never happen. Gin's gone now. He betrayed Sereitei, he lied to everybody…

…He lied to Toushiro.

And why is it so hard to believe that he did? It all makes sense now. Hitsugaya, he's the only one who could've figured the plan out, the only one whose mind would've clicked in all the right places and brought out the truth… Gin knew that. Aizen knew that. And they both understood the grave outcomes the tiniest slip would have for their plan. The only way to keep the genius off the trail, was to throw him the right bone, give him the perfect reason to stay away. Cloud the mind, fill those petite hands with foggy dreams, with nominal problems, _that's_ what was needed. And the simple plan had worked beautifully…

Looking out of the window into the darkening world outside, Hitsugaya swallows with difficulty, his long slender fingers toying with the simple white candle on the table before him. It's not lit, but that's alright, because he dislikes the smell of candles – especially the ones without a particular scent. They all remind him of how one time Gin lit seemingly hundreds of them all around the bedroom, just to see the boy gasp in amazement.

_Candles… _How gullible, how _stupid_ he has been to believe that Ichimaru ever wanted more than sex. All those breathless moans of _I love you _in the flickering light, the devotion of those bony hands running down Toushiro's body, the strength of the spindly arms as they encircled his waist… How could he not see it? How could he fall for this so, so foolishly…

He swallows with difficulty, his grasp around the candle tightening. He knows it's mere seconds before he loses it and the candle breaks in half. But he doesn't care now, he'd never ignite it anyway.

The captain understands it all. He's flown to unfathomable heights, and he's fallen down hard because of it. His wings are broken now, the feathers ripped, the down burned, he's forgotten how to soar above the earth, but the memories of the skies still haunt him like lurid ghosts. Hitsugaya feels pathetic for letting this happen and the shame is almost as bad as the longing, nearly as agonizing as the loneliness. Sure, Toushiro keeps existing, pretending that he's going to be okay soon, but that's only because he knows he can't give up. He gets up, he dresses in his meticulously folded clothes, he eats his favourite breakfast and drinks his favourite tea, he goes to work, fills paperwork, yells at Matsumoto some, and then he's back home. All alone in the darkness.

Sometimes he wants to just _destroy_ things. Trash his living-room, break everything in the kitchen, he simply wishes he could shatter and tear whatever he can find, because turning around, gliding his eyes across the different corners and nooks, he can see himself… He can see the shadows of a naked, writhing form, pressed under another, bigger one, he can watch the graceful arching of his own back, hear the pleading pants, the erotic moans, _smell_ the incredibly arousing scent of sex. And it hurts him so much, he doesn't know what he has to do to get rid of those. He doesn't understand _anything_, and it makes his torture all the more impossible to bear…

Toushiro feels like he's lost everything already, even if his mind is constantly reminding him in the most vicious mockery that _he hasn't really ever had anything_. He's been toyed with, lied to, tossed around, but he's never really _owned_ what he had thought he did. His cruel mind doesn't miss to tell him that again and again, almost like some sort of a sick nursery rhyme. But he's too worn out to be angry anymore. He just feels all the empty spaces inside of him, bleeding for what has been stolen from him and he mourns for those pieces like he's never mourned for anything else before.

Selfishness… It's the safest attitude, the safest emotion of all, yet he's never wielded it well enough. If he had, then he would've never ended up in such situation. He wouldn't have had to collect the shreds of his shattered heart, or the inexplicable anguish that clutched his body every moment of every day…

A soft creak sounds behind his back, but he never notices, too absorbed in the candle and the way its long, lithe body curves under the smallest push. The wax is so pliable, even in its most solid form. With a tiny humourless smile on his face, Hitsugaya can't help it but deem that _this_ is what he must've looked like in Gin's eyes. Breakable, easy to manipulate, pretty much a child's play to use… The famous boy genius had been a toy in the fox's hands and nobody had ever known. How pathetic, how stupid is that?

Another creak and this time the air moves, a small waft of some foreign scent coiling around the room and causing Hitsugaya to jump to his feet and turn around. He drops the candle and it falls on the floor, rolling away under the bookcase rather loudly. Toushiro's hands instantly reach for the hilt of his zanpakuto, but his fingers close around nothing before he remembers he's left it on his bed upon his arrival at home. Swallowing with difficulty, he lets his arms fall by his sides, digits clutching the edge of the table behind him for support as he narrows his eyes, trying in vain to see something in the dark. The sound of fabric brushing against another fabric fills the air but the man's face is still nowhere in sight.

"Who's there?" the boy inquires – slowly, collectedly, but mere seconds afterwards he completely loses his composure. Because the reply that comes emerge seemingly from the very bottom of both his dreams and nightmares.

"'s jus' me, Toushiro… No need ta panic."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: This is going to be a 3-shot I think. I'm feeling very angsty these days, but you can't blame me. My cat's got bone tumor of some sort and all I seem to be able to think about is how I'm going to have to have him put to sleep. *sigh*_**

* * *

><p>Illuminated Illusions<p>

Part 2

It takes Hitsugaya several timeless seconds to realize that he isn't moving. He's just frozen on spot, eyes wide and unseeing, staring blankly at the figure before him and praying, _praying_ that he is wrong. Praying that this man in front of him is not really standing there, but this is all a dream, a bleeding, weeping gash in his own muddled consciousness, a final punishment for all the foolish decisions he's taken. This stranger, donned in white from head to toe underneath a cloak of deceitful black, cannot be real, he cannot be _that_ Ichimaru that Toushiro used to think was his lover. The lithe, muscular body, the familiar shape of the angular face, the long slender fingers and the ever taunting mouth might look like they belong to the ex-capatain, but this wanderer is certainly not Gin, as Gin is, Gin, Gin, _his_ Gin, he is a-

"Traitor." Hitsugaya breathes, unable to force anything else out. The scream that is thrashing like a feral beast in the core of his chest cannot come out, shoved away by something else that the boy is yet to define.

He feels the air move a little, just _a little_, as Gin flinches at the word and makes a tentative step forward, the almost nonexistent movement causing the smaller male to visibly tense. _Don't come any closer… _the captain mouths, shaking his head a bit as all hints of sound fail to emerge from his mouth. He spots the slight, perhaps longing raise of the familiar pair of arms, but the craving for the warm embrace frightens him more now than the gesture itself and he bites his lower lip, unable to look. _Just don't…_ The fox immediately stops dead in his track, a nearly imperceptible sigh tearing from his lips as he engages his hands in loosening the strands that hold his cloak together. Toushiro feels like a rabbit, caught in his own rabbit hole and he doesn't know what to do with himself anymore than he knows if he wants Ichimaru to leave or stay. His heart is hammering viciously in his chest and the fact that he isn't sure whether it is fear that's causing this, or maybe something completely different, makes him all the more anxious. He can see that Gin's usual, licentious, mocking grin is nowhere in sight… Instead, the ex-captain looks like he isn't exactly sure what he's doing here.

"Yes." Ichimaru agrees finally, lifting his gaze to lock it with Toushiro's. "Yes. Tha's what I am. Good ta kno' yer not in denial, tha' would've made this much harda' than it already is." The edges of the fox's lips twitch just a little in a bitter, uneven line that can hardly be referred to as a smile and Hitsugaya knows that Gin doesn't fully believe what he's saying. A fact that is just as shocking as it is terrifying.

"You used me." The boy says in a small voice before he can help himself. A foreign emotion flashes across the man's face – could it be disbelief? – and he shakes his head, making another tentative step forward despite the voiceless request from earlier on.

"Do ya really think that? Do ya really-" he pauses, daring to cut the distance between them with a couple of more inches as he watches Toushiro stiffen further. "Do ya think tha' I'd do the things I did if I didn' wanna?"

"I don't get to think anything about you anymore." Toushiro spits out, brows furrowing painfully as he tries to keep his jaw tightly clenched, his teeth grinding painfully against one another, lest his composure crumbles even further. "I don't know you, Ichimaru. I don't know if that man-… if that man who did these things even _exists_."

The room falls silent and for a few seconds there is nothing. The soundless air, curling idly around their still figures, makes Hitsugaya all the more aware of the thrumming of his own accelerated pulse in his ears. He watches Gin – so imperturbably motionless in his impressive stature, his long neck, long limbs, long body – and he feels smaller than ever. And so, so _stupid_ for not trying, not _wanting_ _to try_ and do anything whatsoever. He's supposed to be making noise, he knows that, he's supposed to be attempting to attract attention, help, he should be fighting… _anything_. Yet he just can't bring himself to do that, he can't force himself to want this man to be caught, arrested, charged with treason… It doesn't matter how costly this whole thing is going to turn out to be for him in the end. His cards have been laid down on the table long ago and Ichimaru knows them all – every sliver of weakness, ever nook of fear, every errant thought that could pass through the genius' head – Gin knows it all... and suddenly Toushiro feels as though he's standing completely nude, exposed inside and out for this man to see. _It's not fair! _A tiny voice inside his head screeches and for one strange, weightless second, Hitsugaya's torn between letting out a short hysterical laughter and sinking deeper into his own inner anguish. The fox is still a mystery, he hasn't revealed his hand and until he does, this game is going to continue, more guile will be thrown in the fire, more lies, more, more, more,_ more._..

_More!_

…And then Gin says the one thing that makes Hitsugaya's stomach twist with revulsion.

"I've neva' lied ta ya." The ex-captain states softly, the haggard hue of supplication buried so deep within the texture of his voice that Toushiro completely dismisses it, hurt already contorting his face and marring his features.

"How can you even say that?" the boy utters with salient difficulty and Gin shakes his head as if what he's said doesn't even make a difference.

"Ya didn' ask, Toushiro. Ya didn' say anythin'… So I didn' havta make up excuses." He pauses to take in the captain's small form for a moment, before adding. "I wanted ta have ya fo' as long as I could… in mah situation. 't was a stupid thing ta do, I realize that now, I realized it even back then… Jus' couldn' help it… It was all so incredibly selfish. Almost as selfish as mah comin' here t'night…" Ichimaru lets his voice trail off and the haunted, beseeching look that crosses his face has Toushiro faltering for a good moment before he remembers his place and refuses to be knocked off his shaky pillars. He can't do this anymore. He can't _allow_ himself to make the same stupid mistake all over again, especially now that it is all out in the open. Yes.._. Especially_ now.

"I should be screaming for help, you know." Hitsugaya states, clutching the edges of the desk he's leaning against even harder as he realizes that his fingers have began to tremble. "There're people out there. Someone will definitely hear. You took a very foolish decision by venturing to come here. There'll be no leaving this place for you now."

For one long moment he's almost certain he saw Ichimaru tense, but then the fox shakes his head and the illusion shatters like a thin wall of sugar. Toushiro's brow twitches mirthlessly and he lets out a low huff, more of a gibe to himself than anyone else as he catches himself trying to put a label to the ex-captain's body language. Who is he, Hitsugaya wonders bitterly, to comment on the veracity of any of this man's reactions anyway? Their liaison, affair, whatever it was, has been just a wan, fey sibilant, left to fade out in the open. Its fate, its demise had been inked down from the very beginning.

"Ya won' do tha'." Gin says, his voice just barely stained as he refuses to look away from the smaller male. Hitsugaya feels the inexplicable need to smile drily even as the gentle twist of his lips never really reaches his heart.

"How do you know?"

"'Cuz ya love me." The reply is instant, seemingly absolutely sure in the credibility of the information it carries, but Toushiro knows better. He can see right through the answer that sounds so much like an order, and it makes him just a little bit more confident as he spots the crevasse of questioning in tone that the fox uses. Grasping this little piece of weakness, the genius attempts to straighten, collect himself and inhales deeply, his left hand finally leaving the desk to raise to his face and press against his brows for a minute.

"…What do you want from me, Ichimaru?"

"I want ya ta believe me." The man replies simply and Hitsugaya all but sneers, shaking his head a couple of times as his lips form a sad little smile.

"It's too much." The boy utters defeated, the words coming out as a whisper as his shoulders sag hopelessly, pressed down by the weight of everything he's lost. Everything he's given up. _Too much…_

"I kno'." Gin pauses, seemingly contemplating his next move for a moment, then adds very, very softly. "Still, I'm asking you… I'm _begging_ you to believe me… If I could go back, if I could I change what I did, I would."

A pang of corroding hurt explodes in Toushiro's chest and suddenly he's shaking all over, he can't breath, he can't even _look_ at Ichimaru, and all the hatred that he's been trying to coerce himself to feel, all the malevolence, contempt, it's _obliterated_. Gone. Just like that. His mind is a blank page now, every memory and emotion wiped clean from it with force that would've had him staggering blindly at this very moment, had he not been leaning against the desk. A large, throbbing gash gapes in the middle of his chest, cracks spreading deftly in all directions in a thin web of anguish as the only thing that he seems to remember, know, _understand_, is that if Gin could, he'd take everything that they'd had and throw it away. He would.

"I-… I mean so little to you?" he chokes out and suddenly he can't take it anymore, he screws his eyes shut and turns around, refusing to look at Gin, as imminent sobs coil in his throat despite simultaneous rise of the familiar suffocating waves of shame that threaten to drown him. Pressing one fist to his mouth, he tries to swallow every bit of pain that is pushing to spill from his body and strives in vain for the crumbs of his composure, logic, anger... fighting a battle that's already been lost. "I didn't realize-, I thought-… I-I'm sorry… For being such a _complication_."

He's so overwhelmed by his own crushing turmoil that he doesn't even hear the sound of steps that echoes around the room. All of a sudden, a pair of arms is engulfing him into a tight embrace and Ichimaru's almost intoxicating smell is enshrouding him in a way that he's missed more than he's even managed to realize. His hand is being pulled away from where it has been pressing against his lips and he fails to find it in himself to protest. Instead, he willingly lets himself be comforted, drawn into a venomous, deceitful world of calmness that is only a temporary means to soothe his aches and bring him peace… _Gin, Gin, why are you doing this to me? _He knows he should be struggling to break free, recoil from this touch, run away, reject it in some, _any_ way… But it feels so awfully _right_, so good, so _perfect_, that he fears his healing heart is going to shatter if he dares pull away from the only thing that seems to be able to relieve his agony.

"Foolish boy…" Gin whispers, but his words are kind, maybe a little bit wavering even as he tightens his hold around the slim figure as if afraid to let go. "Ya got it all wrong… I didn't mean-… Not _you_. Never you…" a comforting hand runs up and down the genius' side for a moment before Toushiro is gently turned around and a finger guides his chin up tentatively, coaxing him to look in the man's eyes. "If I knew I'd fall in love so hard, I'd neva' get involved in Aizen's plan. Ya're the world ta me, Toushiro… An' 's so fucked up tha' I had ta realize that when 't was too late. When I couldn' really go back anymo'…" Ichimaru shakes his head slightly – more to himself than anyone else – and leans forward slowly, slowly, almost fearfully, his lips ending up barely an inch or two away from Hitsugaya's as he sighs and adds breathlessly. "_Shit_… 'missed ya so, _so_ much, beautiful. _Mah_ beautiful... My beautiful _everything_."

Toushiro's heart clenches again, a soft dry sob ripping painfully from his lips as he realizes that this is Gin's way to apologize. To set things right. Explain. This night, this moment, he understands, it's _stolen_. The two of them are enemies now and no matter what he does, Ichimaru can't change that. He can't take a break and come over to see him, not without risking both of their lives, because now the two of them are not comrades, they are worlds apart. Gin's been sucked into a tornado of plotting, perfidy and treason, where even glancing over his shoulder could have him slain like an animal.

He's stuck. _They_ are.

Toushiro swallows hard, his arms reaching out on their own accord to wrap around his lover's neck.

_There is no way out_… A tiny, bitter smile pulls the edges of his lips and he grimaces as he feels his eyes glaze over, welling up with a different kind of tears. He tries to hold them back because suddenly he is so, so painfully aware of the ticking clock on the wall. There is no time for tears… There's barley any time at all.

"You've come to say goodbye." He says, his voice breaking pitifully at the end as his tightens his grip around Ichimaru. It's a statement, not a question, so he doesn't expect an answer.

He doesn't really get one. Instead, his lips are claimed in a long, bruising kiss.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Thanks for reading. One more chapter to go._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Well... this is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and for those who do, I'll be making another GinHitsu story soon. :3 Please review and let me know what you think._**

**ATTENTION: DUE TO THE RULES OF THE SITE, I HAVE REMOVED A SCENE from this chapter so as to not cause problem with its CONTENT and I have placed said scene in LIVEJOURNAL.  
><strong>

**_**Link to the story IN MY PROFILE PAGE or this:**  
><em>**

**_****queenofcitrus(then you write a dot and 'livejournal') (then a dot) (then 'com/2212')(then a dot)(then 'html')****_**

**_**Please, support the petition to allow writers to have stories containing lemons - you will find the petition by googling 'petition to stop the destruction of fanfiction'**_**

**_**or... www(then dot)change(then dot)(then org)(then this /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net)  
><strong>_**

* * *

><p>Illuminated Illusions<p>

Part 3

Hitsugaya can't tell which one of them is more desperate, more eager, more careless, but as Ichimaru lifts him on the table, pushing everything that has had the misfortune to stand there out of the way and on the floor, he decides that it hardly matters. The man's hands are tugging every piece of garment off of him with urgency that the genius has hardly seen or felt before, and it takes him a second to realize that he's doing exactly the same, pulling, opening, shoving away everything he can find that is keeping him away from his lover. It feels as if he's almost fighting something, rather than simply undressing the man before him… It feels as though an invisible force has mounted savagely between them, extending like a perpetual barrier, the only purpose of which is to tear them apart. It grows, and it grows, and it _grows_, while he claws and kicks, and punches crumbs of it down, just to be closer to his half… This metaphor of a hinder, the thin fabrics of cotton and silk, they represent everything that stands and will always stand there to isolate them in the pair of marginally different globes that are their worlds. They are black and white, he and Gin, day and night, good and evil, evil and good. They have so little keeping them together, but at the same time, too much. Too much love, desire, longing… What they are having now, Hitsugaya realizes - and the thought kills him just a little more on the inside - it's just a crack. It's like a scratch on a child's hand, a wound that has begun to heal the moment it has appeared, and they only have the time till it stops bleeding. Only that, and not a trice more.

He manages to discard everything from Gin's upper body within a minute, but his lover doesn't bother doing the same, he just opens Toushiro's robes, exposing the boy's milky shoulders and chest before moving on to yank on the captain's shoes and pants. The kisses they are sharing are crude, and deep, and rather painful at times, but neither seems to care, too far gone by now. (...)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Missing scene is in my LJ journal. Links are in my profile page and Author Notes.<em>**

* * *

><p>(...)They shake and groan, uttering the name of the other as their muscles contract, squeezing them even tighter together. It's a strange sight, rather hard to comprehend, but they care not. For a second or two, the outside world is the last thing on their minds…<p>

And then… the bubble bursts.

"Whateva' ya want… Anythin'… I'll do it, jus' name it, Toushiro, I will." Ichimaru whispers against the boy's neck and Hitsugaya smiles bitterly through the tears that are once more prickly at his eyes. He knows Gin is asking for a reason, a reason to stay, a reason to get caught, suffer, _die_… It's just a little push he needs and for a moment the genius is tempted to give it, if it means spending a few more hours together, a handful of more minutes, wrapped in the safe cocoon of the man's arms…

But he can't. He_ won't. _He can't do that to Ichimaru, to _himself_. It's a decision, both selfless and selfish in its essence, one that can only be born in a love that wasn't meant to be.

"Stay tonight." The genius mumbles back and he feels the fox nod against his neck. "That's all I ask."

And when Toushiro wakes up the next morning in his bed, the sheets feel cold beside him, freezing cold. And he knows then, that Gin couldn't keep him promise.

Hitsugaya forgives him.

* * *

><p>The end.<p>

****_**__**Link to the missing scene (can also be found in my profile page): **_****queenofcitrus(then you write a dot and 'livejournal') (then a dot) (then 'com/2212')(then a dot)(then 'html')****_**  
><strong>__**_****

**_A/N: It's a bit_ _of an open ending, but I think that's the way it should be. Please review, make me happy. *Bambi eyes*_**


End file.
